sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Futility
Part of a series on Songs and Stories of Sigehold History Written in the Varushkan style by Nestori whilst he was journeying with a troupe of Verushkan soldiers who said that he wouldn't be able to write a song that addressed each of the virtues negatively. He proved them all wrong and won a crown for his troubles. Lryics Gather round, dear friends, and take heed of these stories Of heartache, misery and profound loss. Take caution from the words I say and you might see another day Or wander the way eternally. The ordinary people in these tales they thought they’d found the answer to it all A twisted sense of their virtues Set them on the path to loose. It led them all to calamity. And they now wail and cry As they search and roam The labyrinth now holds their souls If they had lived their lives by the virtues they’d have known Their souls would not wander eternally… in Futility. Young Balin was a very skilful soldier He’d spin all sorts of tales of winning wars His stories soon spread far and wide For adventures he now had no time He was Living in celebrity. Balin’s stories stretched beyond his shrinking prowess And now lived inside the fictions he had grown But ego won’t protect his life His eyesight taken by a knife. Blinded not by luck but by his pride And now he wails and cries As he searches and roams The labyrinth now holds his soul If he had lived his live by the virtues he’d have known His soul would not wander eternally… in Futility. Van der Holberg was a very wealthy family They had more coin than anyone could count They put it all into a vault Never taking any out Their rings now held more value than their souls. oh yes - The people of the city were now starving And knew where all their riches now had gone They blamed the Holbergs for their fate Burning down their whole estate Glowing in their own prosperity. And they now wails and cry As they search and roam The labyrinth now holds their souls If they had lived their lives by the virtues they’d have known Their souls would not wander eternally… in Futility. Sveta had a knack for steadfast masonry there was nothing that could breach her sturdy walls Her skills were so beyond dispute She thought her foes were now on route To end her brief mortality. She readied for her crazed and fancied dangers It consumed the thoughts of Sveta till her last She built a fort and sealed the way Her bones now rest there to this day Trapped inside fort vigilance. And now she wail and cries As she searches and roams The labyrinth now holds her soul If she had lived his live by the virtues she’d have known Her soul would not wander eternally… in Futility. MID CHORUS We find ourselves now halfway through our stories Perhaps you see the lack of reason in their choice But if you did not take heed of these warnings Then you might find that you will wander too... so good luck to you END MID CHORUS Well, Wulfric was the strongest of his cohorts He never thought to back down from a fight His gift in bloodshed won the day His every enemy laid slain His placed faith in his bravery. Now Wulfric was not known for his intelligence He never paused to think before he fought He thought he could take any foe Then he met a war rhino His courage could not fight stupidity. And now he wails and cries As he searches and roams The labyrinth now holds his soul If he had lived his live by the virtues he’d have known His soul would not wander eternally… in Futility. Bonita was a dedicated artisan She never failed to impress with her craft Her only passion was to be Remembered for eternity Her masterpiece would stand the test of time Poor Bonita never finalised her Monument Despite the sacrifices she endured To ensure her work would be complete Neglected to sleep, drink and eat her Ambitions she would seek obsessively. And now she wail and cries As she searches and roams The labyrinth now holds her soul If she had lived his live by the virtues she’d have known Her soul would not wander eternally… in Futility. Henry Friar was a doting thoughtful preacher. He could always see the good in everyone. His friendship he would freely give To anyone who came to him The world he saw as his family. One cold evening Henry took in a young stranger Who pleaded for a place to spend the night He helped the young girl to unpack And found a knife placed in his back The price you pay for misplaced loyalty. And now he wails and cries As he searches and roams The labyrinth now holds his soul If he had lived his live by the virtues he’d have known His soul would not wander eternally… in Futility. Sabina was a faithful intellectual no school of magic she could not explore to know it all was her intent No time in muse was left unspent In the name of pansophy For years Sabina sat in contemplation Of answers to the questions that she sought The weight of musing every day Upon her mind began to weigh Her Wisdom soon became insanity. And now she wail and cries As she searches and roams The labyrinth now holds her soul If she had lived his live by the virtues she’d have known Her soul would not wander eternally… in Futility. END CHORUS So listen to the warnings in these tales Though for some I think it just might be too late Destined to be wandering in sorrow. for Unless you heed my words and change your ways… well then you’ll see… END CHORUS Oh yes you’ll wail and cry As you search and roam The labyrinth will hold your soul If you had lived your life by the virtues you’d have known your soul would not wander eternally… in Futility. Oh yes you’ll wail and cry As you search and roam The labyrinth will hold your soul If you had lived your life by the virtues you’d have known your soul would not wander eternally… in Futility.